A simple little cold
by Misery Lotus
Summary: It's awesome how in simply a week a virus can evolve to such states. A bit of Nejiten. Set in Shippuden in the bit of spare time in Konoha after Sasuke defeats Orochimaru.
1. Training in the rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a perfect day for Naruto. He was walking happily down the streets after a bowl of free ramen at Ichiraku from a voucher.

He passed the Hyuuga compound, where Hinata and Neji live.

Naruto paused at the door, turned and smiled at it, nodding, and then deciding to walk on. Though, before his foot touched the ground he stopped.

There was a sound.

A frightening sound.

A horrible and very frightening sound.

(Cold sweat trickled down Naruto's face as he slowly started to turn blue.)

It was a sneeze.

He immediately ran away.

Two minutes later...

Naruto came back again, and wondered if he should go in. He swallowed and bit his lips as he raised his hand to the door. Slowly, slowly...

"What do you want," A voice suddenly asked.

Naruto nearly screamed. He was very scared of ghosts and body less souls...that kind of stuff.

To make it worse, another sneeze was heard...DEFINATELY from someone other than the first one two minutes ago.

"Who are you," The voice asked again.

To make it worseR, ANOTHER sneeze was heard, different from the first two that was two minutes ago and two seconds ago.

"U-U-Uzumaki Na-Naruto!" Naruto stuttered bravely.

"Oh, you." And the door opened.

Naruto found himself face to face with the Hyuuga clan main-branch's leader, Hinata's father, Neji's uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi.

His face was serious, more serious than the few times Naruto had seen it. Naruto backed away a tiny little step.

"What do you need?" Hiashi asked.

"Ahh...betsuni nandemo nai, nandemo nai...?" Naruto drooped his head. "Sorry to interrupt." He muttered quickly, and FLED.

"...Matte kudasai."

Naruto turned around, surprised. "Eh?"

* * *

It turned out that somehow, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi, Hinata's little sister all caught influenza at the same time. So far no one had come to visit and coincidently the maids are not working today. Hiashi didn't exactly know how to care for patients with just a flu, because he rarely sees one and was about to get a medical-ninja or something when Naruto showed up.

Naruto, of course, had contacted Sakura.

"She's fine," Sakura said after examing a sleeping Hanabi. "A little rest will be good, she seem to just be tired."

"When will she be able to train?" Hiashi asked her.

"In a few days, just don't tire her." Sakura said this with another tone.

Sakura moved on to the next room, which belongs to Hinata. Unlike Hanabi, Hinata was awake, and she blushed a bit redder than a fever when she saw Naruto following in as well.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Otousama." She greeted, trying to get up.

"Hinata, no need, lie down please." Sakura said paitiently.

Hinata coughed. "Hai." She obeyed.

Hiashi and Naruto stayed silent.

Sakura examined her as well, and said kind of the same thing about being too tired about Hinata and exited, leaving Hiashi and Naruto there as she headed for the third patient's room.

Hiashi left as well. Only Hinata and Naruto were left. Hinata blushed.

This didn't go totally unnoticed by Naruto. To his bad knowledge he thought Hinata's temperature was increasing.

"Hinata, Daijoubu ka?" He asked, crawling over and putting a hand on her forehead.

As expected, Hinata went redder and fainted.

"Eh! Hinata!"

* * *

Sakura came back to check on Hinata again.

She sighed. "She's okay." She turned to look at Naruto. "Come here, I need to speak to you." She got up and started to walk outside.

Naruto looked after her, confused, and followed.

"Okay, Naruto. Here's the thing." Sakura began.

"What thing?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Sakura punched on top of his head. "Baka. Okay, listen."

Naruto nodded, and leaned closer to her.

Sakura leaned as well and whispered something in his ear, but Hanabi walked out of her room at that moment. Because she could only see Sakura and Naruto from behind she mistaked them for kissing, and screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hanabi screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sakura and Naruto screamed as well. The reason Sakura was screaming was because she had a bit of intelligence and was afraid to be mistaken her doing something inappropriate with Naruto, and Naruto screamed because Sakura had screamed in his ear.

The scream startled Hiashi as well and Hinata was woken up.

Hiashi and Hinata rushed out of the room, where Hanabi was looking at Sakura and Naruto, looking very frightened when Sakura and Naruto were doing the same thing.

"Dou shita no, Hanabi?" Hiashi asked calmly.

"They-they-they..." She stammered.

Hiashi looked at her expectantly.

"THEY WERE KISSING!"

Dramatic gasps were heard. Hinata fainted again and Hiashi caught her. Sakura had a very...interesting...expression on her face and Naruto was looking around, wondering who Hanabi was talking about.

Hiashi didn't look very out of ordinary.

"Ochitsuite, Hanabi."

Hanabi obeyed.

"Go back to your room."

She obeyed again.

Sakura was cooking up an explanation in her head and so was Naruto, since he had realized that Hanabi was actually talking about him and Sakura. Though, his mind was still focused on what Sakura had said to him and what rest are there that she was going to say to him if they were not interrupted.

Hiashi, however, acted like nothing had just happened. Only took Hinata back to her room and asked Sakura to see if there is something wrong with Hinata other than flu.

After Sakura checked Hinata for the third time she went on to where Neji was supposed to be.

But he wasn't there.  
The window was open.  
There was no futon on the ground.  
Neji's forehead-protector was gone.  
There was no sign of life in this room.  
The Byakugan couldn't find him.  
There is only one answer.  
He went out for training.

"Hyuuga-sama..." Sakura said.

"Ah. He went."

"But..." Sakura trailed off as she looked outside, which had started raining despite the perfect weather just a few hours ago.

"...If he goes to train at this time..."

There were knocks on the door. Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see what is it.

"...He will..."

Now bangs on the door. Hiashi decides to go and get it before it's been beaten up.

"HYUUGA-SAMA!" The two voices that are doubtlessly the voices of Neji's teammates yelled together. "NEJI IS SICK!"

"...Get worse..." Her voice became quieter as she and Naruto looked at the direction Hiashi had gone.

* * *

Lee and Tenten sat on their knees, heads drooping, looking guilty and ashamed of themselves. It was them who had gone training with Neji, after all. It was their fault that they didn't manage to stop him from training even when it started raining, and it was their fault that they were sitting next to the sight they rarely see: Hyuuga Neji with a wet cloth on his forehead. His hair was messed up and his hitai-ate was off. His face had a blush on it, and the rest of it was darker and more unhealthy coloured than usual. His wet Hyuga robes were dried only just by his body heat.

Most of all, Hyuga Neji was sleeping...or probably should say unconscious at a time that's not evening, and this didn't happen since the time he came back from his first mission s a jounin and was extremely exhuausted that not even Neji could fight the urge to go to sleep. The worst thing was: this was really not a mission, and Neji NEVER gets affected by sickness since he rarely gets them.

To pay for their mistakes, Lee and Tenten had volunteered to stay and look after Neji, since Hyuuga-sama was busy and didn't really know how to take care of a nephew with bad influenza.  
Lee and Tenten sighed identically.

Neji moved a bit. Lee and Tenten immediately looked at him.

"Chichi-ue..." Neji mumbled painfully. "Chichi-ue..."

Lee stared at Neji, confused.

However, Tenten was smarter. She didn't know Neji still dreams about his father, and couldn't help but feel a little pity for him.

She sighed again.

"Ten...ten..."

Tenten looked at Neji.

"Lee..."

Lee turned to look at him as well.

"Chichi-ue..."

Lee looked at Tenten.

"What does he mean?" Lee asked.

"Wakaranai..." Tenten said, shaking her head.

Neji's eyelids moved. Lee and Tenten stared at him as he opened his eyes.

He blinked once, looking around and feeling confused at why Lee and Tenten were staring at him.

They blinked at him.

He blinked back.

"Are you awake, Neji?"

"Hm...?" Neji sat up and looked around. "What am I doing here?"

"You didn't tell us you were sick," Lee said.

"I'm not." Neji defended.

"What about when you crashed into a tree and fainted?" Tenten asked, sounding annoyed.

Of course, how the hell can Neji crash into a tree in the first place, nobody knows.

"What are you two doing here," He asked them.

"We brought you back, you should be thankful." Tenten muttered.

"Oh."

A few moments of silence later...

Sakura entered, holding a cup of water and something else. She explained something to Tenten and left.

"Here. Eat this." Tenten held out the medicine and water.

Neji took it wordlessly.

After seconds, he started choking. Tenten looked at him worriedly and lifted the water up to his lips, but he couldn't drink, so she thumped on his back, but was not effective. She looked at Lee in panic for help.

"Lee, hit him!"

"Oh, Hai!" Lee answered and threw a massive punch on Neji's back, throwing him all the way to the other side of the room.

This was effective, but it left Neji unconscious.

Lee scratched his head, laughing nervously.

* * *

Lee and Naruto walked out of the Hyuuga compound with Tenten and Sakura and a fist mark on each of their faces.

Apparently, Tenten was about to punch Lee but was stopped by Sakura. Sakura didn't think Lee should be punched despite what she normally does to Naruto. Naruto _did_ punch Lee and was later punched by Sakura. How colourful.

Tenten was smirking, Sakura was frowning, and Lee and Naruto both had rivers flooding down their faces in tears.

Isn't this such wonderful.

Isn't this just great.

Isn't this sarcastic.

Yes, it is.


	2. Training on a sunny day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It was a perfect day for Naruto. He was eating one large serving of miso ramen with pork fillets at Ichiraku.

Suddenly he sneezed.

"Ooo, Naruto you caught a cold?" Teuchi asked helpfully.

"Ugh...uh..." He said, touching his swaying head and then loosing consciousness and felling head-first on the table, luckily not into the ramen soup.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame shouted.

* * *

When the three Hyuuga children were sick in futon, they didn't know they had just experienced one of the most serious virus ever.

This virus was like an advanced version of the normal cold and flu. It is highly contagious, highly infective and highly powerful.

The Hyuuga Clan is one of the strongest there is, so they got well after about a week.

If even Hyuuga Neji gets sick, imagine the rest of the village.

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi finally got well, and are ready to go on missions, train, whatever.

As they walked opposite directions and passed things, each had a dose of confusion in their mind.

Why was there no one in the streets?

Practically everyone in Konoha had been caught in this new wave of influenza. Even Tsunade-sama got it, and couldn't figure out a cure, the only way was to wait until you get better.

The medical ninja that were not ill were either rushing to places in the hospital or rushing to houses to look at patients who live alone and no one can get them to the hospital, to make sure they aren't too sick and to give them emergency treatment if necessary.

Sakura was one of the lucky ones that did not get sick.

She was in the squad to go around houses and examine their patients there.

The first person Sakura visited was Naruto.

She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So she bashed in instead.

Naruto didn't even budge from the loud sound.

Sakura walked through the house and went into Naruto's room, all the while amazed at how dirty this place was.

She saw a terribly sick Naruto buried in his bed, looking dead.

Sakura was instantly alarmed.

"Sa...Sasuke..." He muttered.

Sakura calmed down, seeing he could still sleep talk and walked towards his bed.

"I will...definitely...bring you...back..."

Sakura sighed sadly.

"It's okay Naruto," She murmured. "It's okay."

Across the land, Sasuke sneezed.

He was just lying there, too tired and weak to even stir. The bug had reached all the way over there and infected Uchiha Sasuke. He would probably have been better now if Karin wasn't fluttering over him and chirping louder than his Chidori.

She had made sure that either Suigetsu or Juugo would come in and...disturb them.

Though, with the power of his desire for revenge and hatred for Uchiha Itachi Sasuke forced himself to get up, only to fell down again as soon as he managed to stand. Karin once again flooded over him so he brushed her off.

Heck, Karin was way more annoying than Sakura.

Somewhere in a place full of...hot springs, Jiraiya was not sneaking around looking at hot naked girls, he was lying on the room's warm floor, looking sorry for himself as all the girls had caught the flu as well and were not going to the hot springs just yet.

In Sunagakure, Temari and Matsuri were rushing over Gaara, who had been burning up but refused to be taken care of. He had kept on working despite their argues and finally collapsed from their loud noise, exhaustion and a headache on the Kazekage's desk, being the normal human he is now, sleeping. Kankuro, on the other hand, was wide awake but extremely droopy. He often says useless things as if talking to his old destroyed puppets and didn't even get distracted when Gaara woke up and started coughing with Matsuri panicking at his colourless, wasted state.

The virus had obviously evolved a little.

Sai was crouched over the toilet, his hands on either side of it, throwing up the contents of his stomach. He briefly raised his head where you could see drops of sweat and a very narrowed and deadpan expression. He looked totally grey.

So this was what they meant when they said 'take it out on yourself'. He thought, and then lurched over to vomit yet again.

Neji was never this bad.

Maybe Hyuugas are the strongest, after all.

Neji arrived at the training grounds, but nobody was there. He waited for a while but still nobody came. Normally he wouldn't care and just train alone, but today was way too abnormal, and it just seemed strange. He waited for an hour training by himself before he decided to go and see his teammates.

The person in his team living closest to the training grounds was Tenten, so he decided to go and see her.

Neji got there and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but there was still no sound. He activated his Byakugan and looked inside.

There was Tenten, lying on her bed.

Neji was confused. Isn't this a bit late for Tenten to be still sleeping?

"Tenten," He said through the door.

No answer.

"Tenten?"

Nothing.

Neji opened the door and walked in.

He went to Tenten's room, whose door was closed. He knocked.

"Tenten?"

Nothing.

He opened the door, revealing Tenten scrunched up in blankets, asleep.

Neji stared at her curiously, and walked up to her.

Tenten's face was slightly red, actually kind of pretty in a normal male's book. Neji thought something had happened decided to wake her up.

"Tenten," He gently shook her. Tenten opened her eyes to see those oh-so-blank white ones staring over her.

"Da...re?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Tenten?"

She mumbled something unintelligent and then opened her half-opened eyes completely. "Neji! What are you doing here!"

"No one showed up for training."

"Oh, I forgot," Tenten said. "Wait for me." She began to get up.

"Iie-"

"Can you get out for a second?"

"Ma-"

"I know I'm late but-"

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed.

Tenten looked at him in surprise.

"Ochitsuite. What happened?"

Tenten looked at him in confusion. "Nothing happened."

Neji studied her face with his -oh-so-blank white eyes. "I don't think you should train today..."

Tenten was surprised.

This is Hyuuga Neji, for heaven's sake. Neji never really used to care for people like this, he never really cared about other people's well being; he would say it was fate or destiny, most likely.

Naruto must have changed him a lot.

"You seem sick." He said.

"Iie. Atashi wa daijoubu." Tenten defended stubbornly. "Matte yo."

Neji was about to say something else but then thought, it would probably be okay. He walked out of the room.

Though, he heard a sneeze and decided to come back to check on her.

"Tenten?" He walked in to see Tenten faving the air, looking absolutely cute like a kitten about to sneeze.

"Tenten," He said, about to start his speech again.

"Neji." She quickly removed her head. "Please, let me get dressed."

Neji walked out of her house once again, not leaving a word after him.

Minutes later, Tenten came out.

They walked away silently.

* * *

Tenten managed to throw a shuriken at Neji.

He was about to catch it, duck it, dodge it, swipe it, defend himself, but found he didn't have the need to.

_Tenten missed._

_Tenten had missed._

Neji rushed to her just in time to catch her from falling on the ground.

"Tenten, Tenten?" He shook her gently.

"Must have used...too much...chakra..." Tenten murmured weakly, and closed her eyes.

"Oi, Tenten! Daijoubu ka? Tenten!"

Tenten opened her eyes slowly, blinking and looking around.

"You're awake." It was a statement.

"Un..." Tenten mumbled sleepily. "What...happened?"

"I told you that you shouldn't have gone training." Neji said.

What exactly happened registered in Tenten's mind. "I only used too much chakra..." She nearly pouted.

"I saw you still have plenty of chakra."

Tenten sighed.

"How did I get back here?"

Neji looked away. Tenten narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You couldn't walk by yourself so I-took you back."

Tenten giggled and Neji turned back to her.

She started getting up.

"Where do you think you're going," Neji pressed her down back again.

"...Bathroom?"

"...Oh." Neji released her, turning away again.

It was then she realized she wasn't in the clothes she was in when she went training.

"What happened to my clothes?" She asked.

Neji held out a pile of neatly folded, dry and clean clothes, not looking at her. " Hinata-sama changed you; it's bad to stay in sweaty clothes when you're sick."

Tenten looked at her clothes for a moment, and then leaned forward and patted his shoulder. "Arigato, Neji."

"Hn." He grunted.

Tenten got up and something fell off her forehead. She reached her hand out to pick it up but Neji bet her to it. She looked back at him but he was looking away, so she headed to her bathroom, smirking.

Neji, who would have known you have such a side?

When Tenten came back Neji was sitting cross-legged on the ground, she decided not to disturb him so got back on her sheets, but he got disturbed anyway.

After a moment, he went out of the room and came back with a cup of water and something that looked terribly like the something that made him choke on a few days ago.

"What?" She asked.

"Medicine."

Tenten frowned.

"Hinata-sama told me to give it to you." He explained.

"Ah..." Tenten took the medicine and water, not smiling.

Even though Hinata was a very reliable person and Tenten trusts her, who would smile if they had to eat those huge round bitter things?

Tenten swallowed it and drank. Then she started choking.

Neji patted her on the back, but was still not effective. He vaguely remembers what happened a few days ago when he was choking on the same kind of medication and thought if it would be a good idea to do what Lee did to him to Tenten. No, he should not. If he does he will probably block a few tenketsu and that wouldn't do any good at all.

Luckily, Tenten swallowed the pill all on her own without needing help and was able to breathe again.

"Daijoubu ka, Tenten," Neji asked, not exactly in a questioning tone.

"Un, somehow..."

* * *

The twenty-second person Sakura visited was Kakashi. She didn't think a jounin could get sick that easily so she saved him for later. She knocked on the door but there was no answer, so she twisted the knob, and it surprisingly opened.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She called. No one answered so she decided to use her ears to listen for any sound of life.

SUDDENLY, to a vary direction; there was the sound of laughing lazily and sneezing at the same time. Sakura was completely worried; what if his fever had affected his brain and he was having problems breathing! Well maybe not but, probably his brain was making him see things or...well maybe not but...

Anyway, Sakura SPRINTED towards that direction, ready to give him emergency treatment if necessary.

What she saw in front of her completely wiped her concerned expression away.

Hatake Kakashi was sitting on his bed, a tissue box by his side and rubbish bin on the floor, filled with used tissues. He was sniffing and coughing, but was laughing like an old pervert, A.K.A. Jiraiya.

He was reading a green book with various symbols on it titled: _Icha Icha Takutikusu._

Sakura's eyebrows were twitching, lips were shaking and veins were bulging. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

* * *

Neji left after telling Tenten she needs to take the medicine again at night. That night, Tenten was too preoccupied with sleep that she forgot completely about the medicine.

When everything turned dark and the moon was out, Tenten was coughing frequently under her blankets. Her throat felt dry so she reached for the cup of water Neji had left for her. That only made her feels a little better. Her head was hurting a bit and she found it very, very annoying. What killed her the most was that she wasn't sweating, but her clothes were wet, and that made it stuffy and uncomfortable. She reached for her previous clothes that Neji or Hinata had probably washed, only to smell a kind of scent that was familiar but she couldn't quite put her mind to it, and stopped trying to get her clothes, just to go back and fell asleep.

About five in the morning, Neji left the Hyuuga compound, planning to come and check on her and then go train. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Of course, how could you expect an ill person to be awake so early in the morning?

Neji opened the door and got in, walking to Tenten's room.

As he got there, what he first thought of was 'how careless'. He went over to her to put the blankets back on her, but as he did his hands were swiped away.

Neji sighed.

"Tenten," He muttered. "You wake up early."

"Water?"

Neji nodded and went out, came back with a cup of water in hand. He handed it to her an she eagerly drank it down quickly.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"I forgot to."

"As I thought."

It was silence then.

Neji walked out of the room and Tenten just sat there, not protesting.

He came back and saw Tenten motionless, just _sitting there_. This could be very frightening if the case is on a normally excited girl that throws weapons everywhere and is a professional, responsible and skilled chuunin.

Never the less, Neji went over to her and laid her back down on her back, pulling the blankets up for her.

* * *

The three-hundred and thirty-third person Sakura visited was supposed to be Yamato, but since he was very healthy and did not get sick Sakura went to visit Ino instead, who was also not sick and went to visit Sai with Sakura.

They found him on his bathroom floor, sleeping and breathing heavily, not looking peaceful at all.

They looked at eachother, nodded and each took an arm of his and slung it across their shoulders, supporting him back to his room.

They dropped him on his for once messy bed when they got there and tucked him in like mothers.

"I feel sorry for him." Sakura sighed, wiping her hands and putting them on her hips.

Ino looked at him as if he was a sick little cute puppy.

Sakura saw Ino's expression and sighed again.

* * *

Neji's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone's pulse, irregularly fast.

Normal human between the age of 10 to adults normally has a pulse rate of 60-100 per minute. Well-trained and fit people has an even lower pulse rate.

There were only two people in the room, and Neji knew that the fast pulse rate wasn't his.

Tenten's pulse rate was over 120 per minute, irregular complaring to a normal ninja's pulse rate and twice the rate it is supposed to be.

Neji moved a hand across her forehead. Unsurprisingly, it was warm.

He reached for the pot of water he had placed earlier there by her and took out the cloth that Hinata had told him to take with him, which he thought he originally wouldn't have the need to use that day. He put it in the water for a brief second and took it out, squeezing the water.

Neji neatly folded it and placed it on Tenten's forehead. She didn't seem to feel it.

Neji decided she wouldn't need any medicine at all; it probably wouldn't work if she doesn't keep taking it anyway. So, he follows Hinata's method and just let her sleep.

A few hours later Tenten woke up, feeling well. She sat up and saw _Lee_ sitting on the ground, instead of Neji.

"Lee?" She whispered.

Lee's head drooped. _He_ was asleep.

Tenten sweatdropped.

She took a breath, and shouted. "LEE! WAKE UP!"

Lee's head went up automaticly, as if getting electric shocked.

"Ten-Tenten, please don't be so loud." He almost begged, scared.

"Gomen," She laughed, scratching her head.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, getting up.

"A little,"

Lee stood up and walked out, gesturing Tenten to follow him. He entered the kitchen and took out something from a plastic bag lying on the table.

"An apple always helps." He said as he gave it to her.

The...apple looked very weird. It was yellow and green, not the normal apple colour.

Tenten took it, nodding in thanks and was about to bite into it, but Lee grabbed it.

"Wash your apple before eating it," He suddenly said, taking it out of her grasp.

Tenten muttered something.

Lee took another apple out of the bag and washed both of them carefully before giving one to Tenten, and a nice-guy-pose along with it.

They both took a bite.

Tenten chewed, and suddenly her eyes snapped open anime like, and spat the bite out.

"It's...sour..." Tenten choked.

Lee quickly filled a cup of water by the tap for emergency and gave it to Tenten, who drank it down for dear life.

He filled himself a cup as well and drank it down even faster.

"Do you call that an apple!" She exclaimed.

"The shop owner might have made a mistake..."

Tenten slapped her forehead and sighed."To be a ninja, and to be tricked by a normal human."

"Sumimasen." Lee said, head drooping in shame.

In a puff of smoke, the apple suddenly changed into a lemon.

"Heh...nice jutsu..."

"The shop owner MUST have made a mistake..."

Tenten sighed again.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Lee?" She asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Neji told me to look after you-"

"I don't need looking after!"

"Eh...ano..." Lee scratched his head.

"Nani?"

"Yesturday, I forgot to tell you and Neji me and Gai-sensei will be running around Konoha..." His head drooped in shame.

"Ah..."

"This is to pay for my mistake!" Lee exclaimed. "I will look after you, Tenten, until you are well!" You could almost see the sunrise behind him.

"So you weren't sick?"

"Iie desu. I was perfectly healthy!"

"I should have known..." Tenten muttered, and said louder. "You don't need to, Lee. I'm already alright."

"Really?" Lee moved over to put his hand on her forehead. "You're right, but to pay for my mistake, I WILL STILL LOOK AFTER YOU UNTIL YOU ARE ABLE YOURSELF!"

Tenten sighed, placing her hand on her head. "Have it your way."

Lee grinned. "I brought some onigiri with pickled plums, do you want one?"

Tenten cringed. "No."

* * *

After the four-thousand, four-hundred and forty-fourth person Sakura visited, she managed to stumble back to the hospital to give the reports in before collapsing from exhaustion.

Ino just happened to be in front of the hospital at that moment. She saw Sakura fell through the door and immediately rushed over. She took Sakura home and was about to tell her mother what happened but found that she was out doing something. Ino wanted to maintain some dignity and didn't want to be the first person Sakura sees when she wakes up so she called all the people she knows that Sakura had paid visits to and some others over. This includes Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and all of Konoha 11 apart from Shikamaru, who was visiting Kurenai. His visit was replaced by Iruka instead.

When everyone had arrived, they either were outside Sakura's room doing something or inside her room, waiting for her to wake up. Team Kakashi and Ino were in her room since they had been visited by her. Although, after a few minutes of Naruto's useless annoying blabbering Ino left the room, about thirty seconds before Sakura woke up.

Sakura stirred, squinted and opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Naruto looking close-up at her. She was instantly freaked out and punched him all the way to the other side of the room. The rest in the room were frightened by her action and hid in a corner.  
The people from outside heard the noise as well, and all came in to check what was happening.  
They saw Sakura sitting on her bed, looking scared and Naruto on the wall, looking punched.

They looked between Sakura and Naruto, and all busted out laughing, or smirking, in Neji's case.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

Sasuke was well and Karin was no longer fluttering over him.

Gaara was no longer asleep and Kankuro was no longer talking to his imaginary destroyed puppets.

Jiraiya was still not looking at hot naked girls in the hot springs. Instead, he was bedridden with a very bad cold.


End file.
